First Story
by CrimsonGlare749
Summary: MA in later chapters. My first ever story submitted on this site. I appreciate reviews and critique. sucky summary I know
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a t—"Whoa whoa whoa wait what? Hold on. _Once upon a time_? Are you serious? That's such a stupid beginning! This book isn't intended for little kids so don't try to use the beginning of a little kids fantasy book! First of all anything that begins with Once Upon A Time doesn't start with action it starts with…I don't know unicorns and rainbows and all that bull." But…

"Here just—"

"Scio. Stop bothering the narrator. He's the person who could randomly put you into a little pink dress."

"Fine…don't expect me to suck up to him now that I said all that." Ahem…well then…I suppose I should try a new opening…since one of the character seems unhappy with the one I had come up with.

Day time, a small quaint town called Alkúra…


	2. The Start Of Something Horrible

A young, silver haired maiden sits on the front of porch of her small home, smiling slightly, waiting for her father. The tall, older gentlemen—a well-known blacksmith—walks out of the house, carrying a small, wrapped up package. It is wrapped in very old, brown paper. He turns to her and sits down beside her, placing it on her lap and smiling even wider. "Our ancestors used this. They passed it down from adventurer to adventurer. Now you shall receive the honor of wielding this weapon. My darling daughter Kiyane…may the goddess Yurá bless you on your journey."

Kiyane takes the package and unwraps it. It reveals a large sword, nearly twice the length of her arm. As she lifts it up she feels a pulse go through it and her body. "I also tweaked it just a bit. It should amplify all of your magical capabilities." Kiyane hugs her father, who chuckles and lifts the small girl up off the ground in a bone crushing hug. The rest of her family comes out, each wearing a large grin on their face. The two smaller, younger twins look up at their big sister, their eyes shining with admiration. Her mother, dressed in rags, walks up to her with a small box.

She opens it to reveal a dress that would end in between Kiyane's knees, covering her right leg but revealing her other leg completely. There's a golden trim around the edge near the bottom. Kiyane runs her hand over it gently and stares at it in shock. "Mom…my goddess…how much did this take to make!?" Her mother smiles and helps her change. Several men stop and stare in shock but her father scares them away with a simple glare. As she pulls the skirt down just a bit Kiyane just barely manages to keep her breasts contained. "It's…a little…tight." Kiyane's breath leaves her for a moment.

"This dress will recover quickly from even the biggest burn or rip. As long as even the smallest particle of it is left then it will come back good as new. Kiyane smiles widely and hugs her mother tightly. She picks up her little brother and sister in a tight hug, shaking them before setting them down. They hug her leg as she walks up to her older brother. He smiles down at his youngest sister and holds out his hand. She grabs his hand before yanking him forward and into a tight hug.

"God she has the strength of an ox…"

"More than that actually because I'm tempted to snap you in half like a twig brother." He whimpers as a loud crack sounds. She drops him to the ground, a smirk on her face. Their father chuckles at his children's banter.

"Kiyane…dear…be careful please…" Her mother puts her hand on her daughter's cheek, looking at her lovingly.

"I will mother. Don't worry. I will be home before you even know it." Her mother holds onto her tight before she lets go of her. Kiyane starts to walk away from her home. Once she walks onto a small flying flat creature with two rounded wings her mother twists her wedding ring on her finger.

"Yurá guide my baby girl on her perilous journey…"

Meanwhile…

In the eastern part of the city—the better part of town ironically enough—a young man stands out on the porch of his house, a whetstone in hand as he sharpens his blade. His mother sits behind him, braiding his long wild hair into a mildly tame braid. "Now Scirian…dear…be careful. There are people down there…strange people…only the goddess knows how living on the ground with all those creatures has affected them…how the changing of the planet has misshapen their minds…"

"Yes mother…"

"And beware of the monsters. It matters not where you are or where you will be if one catches your scent they will hunt you from the forests to the roads; from oceans to deserts. You must be careful. Avoid detection or kill them before they can detect you." The boy nods his head, bored, getting up after his mother is finished with the braid. It hangs over his shoulder as he sheathes his sword, having finished sharpening it. His mother stands up and looks up at her son, being a few inches smaller than him. "Oh my baby boy is growing up…" She sniffs, her eyes watery.

'Oh god…here we go…' Scirian resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"It feels almost like yesterday I was bandaging and healing the wounds and broken bones that peasant girl Kiyane gave you."

"That was yesterday mom…She broke my arms and one of my legs." His mother walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder, staring deep into his eyes. Her eyes turn dark and serious.

"Scirian…be wary of that girl. She is not like us. Try not to make her angry." Scirian nods his head, this time not repressing the urge to show his annoyance.

"Margie don't tell me your filling this boy's head with nonsense." A portly man—Scirian's father—walks out with a cigar in his mouth.

"I'm only telling the truth. That Kiyane girl seems to be nothing but trouble and evil. She is a danger to herself and everyone around her."

"Margie just because she knows magic does not mean that she is a danger. It just runs in her genes…those sweet supple genes…" Scirian can't help but glare at his father.

'Pig…' "I'm leaving." Scirian grabs his satchel and slings it over his shoulder.

"Boy. Wait a minute. You know the test I'm going to conduct. Hold still." Scirian steels himself, his eyes cold. The still hot tip of the cigar presses to Scirian's bare flesh, burning the skin. Scirian's eyes stay cold as he stares on past his parents.

"Yep. You're ready. Goodbye." Scirian quickly walks away, getting on a flying creature.


	3. And So We Meet Again

Kiyane lets out a frightening battle cry as she slashes and cuts at the giggling, maniacal monsters. "UGLY BEASTS!" She turns and slices one clean in half with her sword. One of the small, sharp-toothed bird-like creatures dive bombs her, latching onto her hip. Blood streams down the outer side of her leg. In her distraction two more birds latch onto her breast and her outer thigh. They bite down harder, sinking every sharp tooth as far in as they can. Her bright blue eyes widen, her pupils shrinking as her mouth opens to let out a blood curdling scream.

"Oh…that looked like it hurt." Kiyane grabs the creatures, ripping them off, wincing at every piece of flesh they rip off with their razor sharp teeth. She crushes each and every one of them in her hands, their blood seeping through her fingers. She looks around, her eyes angry.

"Show yourself or I'll burn this forest to the ground!" A chuckle sounds and out walks Scirian, his wild black hair now undone from the braid and being barely contained by a ponytail holder. It reaches the near the curve of his back. Kiyane shows no change in her demeanor as she opens her palm and a large fireball appears, just waiting to be thrown.

"Easy now. We don't want you to have to hurt us _both_."

"Oh please. Like I really care. If I can manage to kill you then your part of the city will fall. Nobles seem to have some kick around that place. Too bad your people are as bad as roaches. Constantly coming back from what everyone else hopes is your death. What a lovely day though. When you die my family I can sit back and watch the eastern town crumble into dust."

"Such violence…"

"Do you really want to openly mock someone who can kill you within a few moments?"

"You'll be killed for murder."

"I've got nothing to lose."

"Your life."

"And that means what to me? I couldn't give a damn if your people kill me. It's not like I won't be murdered anyway. Magic users are basically taboo in that fucking city." Scirian stares at the girl, shocked. She smirks until several of the monstrous birds shriek and yellow eyes appear in the trees. A whole nest awakens and zips out of the treetops, surrounding the two travelers. They look at the horrid creatures, fear in their eyes. Kiyane's eyes start to glow as a smirk appears on her face.

As she opens her mouth a blue-white mist comes out, surrounding her and Scirian. He shivers as it brushes against his bare skin. It's freezing cold. A word of some unknown origin passes her lips and the creatures shriek as ice spreads from their open maws and slowly covers their bodies. The frozen carcasses hover for a second before falling to the ground and shattering on the brown earth. The ones that manage to hit the ground and stay together roll around for a bit before coming to a stop, their expressions pained. Kiyane turns to Scirian, her eyes glowing white. Her lips curl up into a sadistic smirk and Scirian gulps, fearful of the woman before him. Her eyes revert back to normal and she smiles at him, showing she was simply joking with him.

"Tired…very tired…" Her muttering catches his attention and he catches her as she starts to fall to the ground, full exhausted


	4. Trapped Like Rats

(_**Minor mature readig in this**_** chapter)**

Kiyane groans as she sits up on the cold floor. "Ugh…where am I…"

"We're in a dungeon. We've been captured."

"Huh? Who's there?" She looks around and holds out her hands, feeling through the darkness. She comes in contact with skin and the person gasps before something slams into her chin. The girl falls over and groans, dazed from the blow to her head. She sits up and rubs the injured area, wincing as she passes over the already forming bruise.

"Ow…"

"Sorry Kiyane."

"My goddess…what are you wearing, iron boots?!"

"Well…yes. I don't leave home without a bit of armor at least." She continues to rub her chin as she sits up. She places her hands on him and hears him grunt.

"Huh?"

"That's…my crotch Kiyane." The silver haired maiden blushes an incredible bright red and pulls her hands away. She feels up his body, her fingers touching his lips momentarily and nearly poking out his eyes. She feels the shackles and rips them off Scirian. "Wow…"

"What? I'm a Morrowrend girl. I'm the daughter of a well-renowned dragon slayer and the most skilled and strongest blacksmith in the 50 isles. What did you expect? I'm not bred to be weak."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my mother was—is a Morrowrend. She became strong enough that she took on any serpent: dragons, wyverns sea serpents you name it she's probably killed it. Anything that threatened her home she would fight it to the last bit of energy that she had. And then my father…well he was raised in a rather tough environment. He was the smallest yet he had seven other brothers to compete with. He always came out on top though. He ran away from home, hoping to find an easier way to live. Instead he was kidnapped by a group of bandits and became their slaves. My mother found him, fighting other slaves for scraps of stale food and rags to wear. He had never lost a game. He was to powerful. She bought him when he was only 16. I believe my mother was 20 at the time. When she bought him she instantly set him free and together they slaughtered every bandit and slave trader in that enormous castle on their own. They became an inseparable pair and eventually they got married and had me and my siblings."

"Wait so your dad is 4 years younger than your mother? That's a little sick don't you think?"

"I believe that love has no age limit. Now. Shall I give us some light?" Kiyane creates a flame and her eyes widen to incredible proportions as she gazes at the horrific sight before her. A corpse lay, the shackles still on its wrists, rats and insects gnawing on what little flesh it still had left. Kiyane backs up before she does something Scirian had never believed he'd hear.

She screams. Her bright blue eyes shut and she screams so loud that it forces the rats and bugs to scatter within a fraction of a second. The usually calm and calculated eyes reopen to show ones filled with terror. Scirian covers her mouth as he hears the door open. The flame goes out and Kiyane whimpers before silencing herself and going back to normal.

A tall male in his early twenties steps into the cell, looking around, his reddish brown eyes searching for the two victims. He creates a flame on his index finger; the flame being much larger than Kiyane's, showing his prowess as a mage. He walks slowly towards the two companions, his leather boots clacking on the stone floor. Kiyane prepares a lightning spell but the boy smirks and points a finger at her, her spell suddenly stopping. "WHAT?!" Kiyane stares at her hand in shock.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh…I can't have you hurting me before the fun actually begins!" He grabs her by her arm and yanks her out of the cell. Scirian lunges for the two only to have the steel door slammed into his face. He grunts and recovers quickly, slamming his fists repeatedly on the door.

"KIYANE!" He keeps hitting the door while the male drags Kiyane into a different room, the same sadistic smirk on his face as he rips off Kiyane's dress, tossing it onto the floor. The dress quickly mends itself, looking brand new as if it'd never been damaged. His hand passes over her body, using a paralysis spell to keep her from moving her own limbs. He tosses her to the ground, forcing her to grunt as her head slams onto the cold, hard floor. I'm certain you know what comes next. As he does what he pleases with her body, his hands ghosting over her pale breasts, pinching the pink buds in the center. Kiyane simply stares at the wall, grunting out of pain every once in a great while. After a long, painful while he finally finishes, covering her inner thighs in a sticky white residue. He gets up, smirking and pulls up his pants. He grabs the dress and her and pulls her back to the cell, pushing her in roughly and throwing her dress onto her. "What happened?!"

"Just…leave me alone Scirian…please…" She gets up and walks to the corner of the room. Tears spill from her eyes as she curls up in her little area and loses consciousness.


End file.
